


暮秋辞

by LGDM



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGDM/pseuds/LGDM
Relationships: 金泰亨/田柾国
Kudos: 5





	暮秋辞

破镜重圆/都市情缘  
云天收夏色 木叶动秋声

献给秋天/ 

*你说在秋天相恋，要比冬日暖和得多。

九月下旬，夏天的感觉就突然消失了。  
雨越下越大，从乡下森林那边淅淅沥沥地送进大城市，足够人们撑起雨伞，踏着凹陷的小水坑走回家。继续庸庸碌碌地工作，向生活妥协。本该落下的夕阳像是被雨浇灭了，灰蒙蒙的挤了一堆积雨云在天上。

周边的娱乐场所依然有条不紊地进行着，该吃吃该玩玩，灯光与室内舞台一样不少。好比熙熙攘攘的赛车场地，一声声尖叫此起彼伏，不知道的还以为是哪个明星开演唱会了。

金泰亨带着头盔，丝毫不受人流的影响。他在自己的赛道上开得飞快，超越了两个车道的选手后，又朝着亚军奔去。  
“大家可以看到，在我们第三车道的选手，此时已遥遥领先，谁能想到他一开跑是落在最后的呢…又超过一个了！他现在冲到了第一位！”主持人挥舞着手上的演讲稿，激动的攥着拳头为金泰亨加油打气，人潮随之涌动起来。

明明只是一个小活动，没想到能招来近日F1赛车亚军的金泰亨，在场观众里知道他的人不激动才怪。  
“啊啊啊啊哥哥！”一大波不知从哪儿冒出来的粉丝在金泰亨越过终点后，刷的亮出了她们五花八门的手幅，同围栏外的路人一齐为他疯狂。  
第二名第三名陆续抵达终点时，金泰亨已从车座上站起来，他身着宽松的红色赛车服，暗黑色头盔终于被摘下来放在腰侧，他甩甩被压得乱糟糟的头发，顺手揉一把也能博得粉丝的一阵羞涩尖叫。他低着头摘下厚实的手套，转而露出笑容与他们一一握手表示祝贺。

主持人还在长篇大论，金泰亨早就纵身越过围栏便消失在大众视野里了。  
接下来还有个小小的颁奖仪式，这种事情不去也罢。他迈着步子弯进休息室，换好一身轻便的运动装就要打开铁门。  
毕竟他也拿过国际赛的亚军奖牌。有的时候奖牌拿的多了，就不在乎了多几块少几块了。

“叮。”

内兜传来震动，金泰亨立马垂下手臂去拿，取出来的时候手指碰到了屏幕，原本暗下去的锁屏又重新亮了起来。  
一条无聊的新闻。金泰亨收回手机打开门出去，在转角遇到几个粉丝，合照签名一个不落。  
他已经有些累了，也不想给自己找麻烦，便从挎包里取出一顶黑帽子，扣着它离开了。

大城市，此时正是下班高峰，金泰亨不打算去乘拥挤的地铁，穿着凉拖独自晃回家。  
“叮叮。”又是两条消息，他不耐烦的看过去——果然还是那条无聊新闻，只不过是换了一个软件。  
他估计微博已经炸了吧。毕竟那个人现在这么有名气，名气大到能赶上一个当红明星。  
而桃色新闻又是网民们最关注的焦点与热点，更何况是田柾国。

重返校园后的两星期。  
吃过晚饭，金泰亨习惯性地出来散步。用他的话来说就是享受生活，体验人生。而且为了充分体现这八个字的重要性，他每次都会拉上田柾国一起。他们是同寝室室友，见的第一面说不上有多少熟悉，平时也最不缺打闹互怼。  
可到最后是谁挑破了那条心思，金泰亨也已经忘得差不多了。  
就记得那一阵子，学校附近出没了两三个不务正业的混混，听说动手伤人的案例数不胜数。加之学校抓得不紧，连个通告广播也没声儿，金泰亨就没把这件事放心上。夜晚凉风习习，咻咻地吹来还挺舒服，他吃过饭便独自溜出校门。  
真是很久以前的习惯，高一的时候他也常这么做。不管夜自修到多晚，一定会抽时间出来逛上几圈。

但那天可真是挑错日子了。  
金泰亨在小巷里穿梭，嘴里叼着糖，纯黑的衣服外套在无灯的地方更是看不见影。  
手机被田柾国打响，他不紧不慢地拿出来，放到耳旁吊儿郎当地喂了一声。  
“你去哪里了？怎么还不回来？”  
金泰亨听着比自己小上三个月的弟弟硬着声音质问自己，忍不住笑起来，成心逗他，惹他着急地说，“嗯…我在学校对面的胡同里，大概是…”他把手机挪开去看时间，盘算了一个比现在晚上两小时的时间，正把手机重新放回去开口，就被一个醉醺醺的声音打断了。

“喂…和谁打电话呢？”  
金泰亨匆匆抬起头，映入眼帘的是一个中等个子，胡子拉碴的男人。  
他要说的话一下子被阻断在喉咙口，只剩下自己的呼吸声和电话那头田柾国干净的声音。  
“身上有没有钱？小弟弟？”  
“怎么不说话？刚刚那是谁的声音？”  
他想回答田柾国说没什么，可是当男人扑上来的时候，他没表达出来的所有求救信号和恐慌，悉数化为一声——  
“柾国啊…”  
声线颤抖的不像话，金泰亨不知道此时应该做什么又应该怎么做，只好尽全力去反抗推脱这个酒气熏天的男人。  
好在他平时有在练肌肉，没等被他用蛮力撞倒的男人站起来，就捡起掉落的手机跑出了乌黑的巷子。

迎面的冷风夹杂了一个温暖怀抱。  
金泰亨在田柾国怀中细语，内容全关于他。  
他说，柾国，你怎么来了啊。你怎么会知道我遇到危险了啊。  
金泰亨把脸往他卫衣中间蹭，喘息着，背上覆上田柾国大大的手掌。他又说，刚才真是太险了，幸好只有一个人，幸好你总带我去健身房，幸好你给我打电话了，幸好还有人关心我。

田柾国没说话，安静地听完他的唏嘘后拉起他冻得通红的手，往回走时像在解释，“我刚买了一袋草莓回来，在校门口隐隐约约看到你的背影，加上那些不对劲的声音我就跑过来了。”  
“一切都不是幸好，它们是命运的安排。你知道吗。”

如今回味起来，唇齿间还依稀品尝得到他当时买回来那袋新鲜草莓的香甜。  
是命运的安排。金泰亨把手从大衣里伸出来哈气，心想果然是命运的安排，我们最后还是分开了。

也没有分手，就是不在一起生活，不关心对方现在过的怎么样了。  
反正田柾国的生活再怎么差也差不到哪去，他可是田氏新一任总裁，社会的上流人物。  
无论如何都要比金泰亨这类人快活。他不是没想过田柾国未来的路，只是没想到这一天会这么快就来到。  
时过境迁，说不上有什么可惜，许是疼痛到麻木了吧。

不时听到身边同行的长发女生口无遮掩的说，“柾国他现在才多大？怎么可能和这个叫什么…”  
走在她右侧染了绿色头发的女生提醒道，“叫白雪。”  
长发点点头，手机被她拿在手里晃来晃去，“对对对，白雪，他们怎么可能呢？！你说对吧。”  
绿发闻言赞同的点头，开始言之凿凿地分析她自认为正确的“事实”。  
“公司也没发声明，网友在那儿多嘴有什么用吗？我们柾国是大帅哥，是总裁！那个白雪当她是灰姑娘吗，能这么轻松就攀上一个大人物？也不想想…”  
绿发未说完的话被金泰亨抛之脑后，他已无心再听下去了。纯粹是因为不想听，所以不想听。  
她们绝对想不到他也是和田柾国并肩而行的其中一个人。

都是曾经了。

回家的路上金泰亨接了一个电话，是大学同学里玩得还算好的郑号锡。虽然金泰亨已经忘记了大半部分人的脸，但对他这个性子温顺的人还是有印象的。电话的内容大概就是晚上有个同学会，且希望金泰亨能够参加。  
这他倒是无所谓，但一想到他的大学同学也有田柾国，就莫名感到不寒而栗。但愿他别来。金泰亨挂断电话后在心里默默祈祷。

一件不出众的黑色风衣，藏蓝色牛仔裤，金泰亨随便往那儿一站就是一幅名画。才出现在包间门口，便引起了同班同学的掌声与欢呼。  
怪不好意思的，金泰亨点头问好，如同陌生人一样。看到郑号锡在向他招手，沉默地插着兜走过去坐下。  
首先要打招呼，“号锡哥。”  
“泰亨啊最近怎么样？”  
金泰亨实在不喜欢与人寒暄客套，但眼下却不得不张口交流，他只好配合地笑笑，不然在别人眼里总会显得不合群。

“和普通人一样。有空就去玩玩赛车，靠比赛赚钱。”  
“听起来很有趣，”郑号锡的笑容很灿烂，他抿了一小口啤酒，“相比起来，我就无聊得多啦。”  
金泰亨站起来够桌子中央的可乐，一边单手开盖，一边偏过头问他，“怎么说？”  
“我现在在一家公司上班，当秘书。虽说赚的钱多，但一点也不快乐。”郑号锡变得愁眉苦脸。  
“羡慕你。”金泰亨真诚地说，他的语气丝毫没有贬义的意思。“我觉得自己每天去开赛车挺开心的，但是一回到家，面对那间空荡荡的屋子就觉得空虚。烦透这种生活了。”像是不想让郑号锡担心，他在最后还提起嘴角笑了，声音也带了点笑意，只不过是苦笑。  
“都会好的。人们不是都说时间能治愈一切，包括记忆中的伤吗。加油啊泰亨。”

“嗯。”他淡淡的应下了。

后来他们没再深入交谈，但一语不发并不代表就不会有人关注你。  
“泰亨啊怎么没带柾国过来呢？”  
“泰亨啊你和田柾国还在一起的吧？”  
“泰亨啊那个叫白雪的你认不认识啊？”  
“泰亨啊你也别太在意那些新闻，你又不是不知道现在网友传消息的那个速度。”  
“泰亨啊…”

金泰亨真是无力抵抗这些看似关怀实则八卦的问题，多亏了郑号锡这个大好人，在他张口结舌的时候清晰地解释给他们听。  
不过事态究竟为什么会发展到结尾的模样，喝可乐喝到脑袋不清的金泰亨表示他也无从知晓。

老同学从个人问到感情，从对象问到事业，最后众人有默契似的将话题围绕着田柾国展开。  
他无数次想解释，说我和田柾国已经没有联系了，我们也不在一起生活了。但为什么不说出来，他明白其中暗含的原因。  
手机被旁人拿去，谁按下他还未删掉的备注，谁又将手机贴在金泰亨微微发热的脸颊上。

不重要了。  
因为金泰亨发现，他在给田柾国打电话，那个备注为柾国的人。  
说不紧张都是假的，他的手心攥出汗，心扑通扑通蹦哒着。他在众目睽睽之下听着手机“嘟——”了四声，正在心里自嘲果然又是在重蹈覆辙，对方富有磁性的嗓音就猝不及防地直击心里的最深处。

“喂。”  
只是温柔低沉的一句“喂”，都能让金泰亨停滞呼吸，手指微微痉挛。  
没出息的心脏，金泰亨嘟嘟囔囔，仿佛喝醉了一般。  
“喂？”田柾国疑惑地声音像在把他飘走的灵魂拉回来，他顿了顿，接着用几乎听不见的声音说，“泰亨？”

要叫哥。臭小子。  
金泰亨脑海里第一反应竟然是这句话。他微微张口，一句话都说不出来。  
看见多数人感到无趣而不再把关注点放在他们身上，他倒是放心了。但依然有人在旁边提醒他要说什么——无非就是他们自己想知道的问题。金泰亨才不会自讨没趣，一直沉默也不是办法，他只好轻轻嗯了一声。

金泰亨他算什么啊，现在能教训田柾国的也许只有他太太了。  
其实对那则新闻，他确实抱有一些不切实际的幻想，例如田柾国没有和那个女的订婚，他们根本不认识，纵观全局都是网民吵起来的。  
可他现在，要以什么身份去质问田柾国呢。

就很尴尬。  
他们彼此沉默许久，仅仅是隔着手机屏幕，也像在面对面赌气谁会先开口调和。

“我能相信你吗？”  
金泰亨问完之后就想找个洞钻进去，这又是什么问题啊喂！  
更让他百思不解的是田柾国还回了一句“只相信我就好。”  
欲哭无泪的金泰亨捧着手机，开始在心里打着腹稿，目的在于劝说田柾国不要在意谣言云云。

包间里的人越来越少，看热闹的也走的差不多，不清楚郑号锡是什么时候走的，反正当他准备好要说的话时，门开了。  
“不相信我吗？”  
他闻言望去，眼珠子都快掉下来了，这简直比偶像剧还狗血。

“我的白雪公主，一直就是你啊。”

说罢，他莞尔。


End file.
